Reencontro com o Kazekage
by danny-senpai
Summary: Será que o tempo pode apagar um romance mal acabado? GaaHinaa Em homenagem a Yuka-nee-chan


_**Fic em homenagem à Yuka-niichan... Yuu, essa é pra vocêe!!**_

_GaaHina/GaaHina/GaaHina_

Um homem ruivo de olhos verdes estava sentado em sua mesa assinando papéis. Não agüentava mais aquilo. Pensara que a vida de Kazekage seria mais interessante. Virou-se com a cadeira giratória para a janela atrás de si e ficou olhando a paisagem, sem ter o que fazer.

Sabaku no Gaara estava entediado formando olhos nas mãos, como forma de passatempo, quando alguém bateu em sua porta.

-Sim?

-Tem uma mulher aqui que quer vê-lo, Kazekage. Ela veio de Konoha e está numa missão de Rank S.

-Mande-a entrar.

Gaara nem sequer havia olhado para a porta quando esta se abrira. Continuou com a cadeira voltada para a janela e só pareceu notar a presença da pessoa quando esta se pronunciou.

-Kazekage?

-Sim?

-Eu vim de Konoha para avisar que teremos uma expedição chounin para reconhecimento da vila para futuras missões e precisaremos da sua autorização.

O ruivo finalmente resolveu dar atenção à garota. Reconhecera sua voz. Mas não lembrava quem era. Quando tornou a girar a cadeira deu de cara com olhos perolados e cabelos negros azulados que iam até a altura das costas.

Hyuuga Hinata. Não tinha como se esquecer. Não _dela_. Encarou a garota e mediu-a da cabeça aos pés. Realmente ela havia mudado muito. Deixara de ser aquela garotinha tímida e adotara, finalmente, a verdadeira pose de ninja, se dando valores.

Hinata encarou os olhos verdes água em sua frente e se perguntou do porque ter aceitado aquela missão. Se é que aquilo poderia se chamar de missão. Lembrava-se do homem a sua frente detalhadamente. E aquilo ainda mexia com ela.

-Onde eu assino?

-Aqui – ela acordou do transe e esticou o papel para as mãos do Kazekage. Seus dedos se tocaram brevemente e eles fingiram que não foi nada de mais.

Ele fingiu ler o enorme enunciado que havia no meio da folha para só depois se dar ao trabalho de assinar. Não sabia como reagir. Como agir. Que atitudes tomar. Não com _ela _presente.

A morena pegou o papel de volta e fez uma reverencia. Quando tocou na maçaneta, seu coração disparou por ouvir a voz do ruivo depois de tanto tempo.

-Espere.

Gaara não tinha idéia do que estava fazendo. Só sabia que precisava conversar com ela. Precisava da presença dela. Precisava toma-la em seus braços como fazia antes. Antes dessa besteira de Kazekage atrapalhar tudo.

Ela parou e respirou fundo. Sentiu que ele levantara da cadeira e se aproximava. Ouviu a voz dele rouca no pé de seu ouvido.

-Como você está, Hinata?

Hinata sentiu um arrepio. Se virou e percebeu que estavam a poucos milímetros de distância. Sua respiração havia se descompassado um pouco. Tentou normalizar antes que o ruivo percebesse.

-Ótima, Gaara. E por aqui?

-Na mesma merda de sempre. Eu sempre disse que isso era besteira. Tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer do que ficar aqui, assinando papéis.

-Ela sabia muito bem ao que ele se referia quando dizia que tinha coisas melhores para fazer – Que pena. Espero que sua situação melhore. – Ela parou de encara-lo e mirou o chão – Bom, eu... Tenho que ir agora. Ja ne.

Quando ela se virou, sentiu o pulso ser puxado e logo se viu colada com ele. Hinata percebeu que Gaara havia melhorado bem o físico, deixando a pose de magricela para fotos antigas. Se perdeu nos olhos verdes contornados pelas olheiras. Admirava tanto a atitude dele. Se privava do próprio descanso pela segurança dos outros. Mas isso, naquele momento, era a última coisa que passava por sua cabeça.

Mirou a boca dele, que estava a milímetros da sua. Sentiu a mesma vontade que a invadia há alguns anos. De beija-lo, de passar o resto da vida ao seu lado, de mexer naqueles cabelos vermelho sangue... Sentira tanta falta dele. Da presença dele.

Gaara não conseguiu agüentar mais e selou os lábios da morena com os seus. No início, foi um toque suave, que logo foi aprofundado. Passou os braços pela cintura fina da Hyuuga enquanto esta enlaçava seu pescoço e mexia em seus cabelos ruivos.

Foi andando até encosta-la na parede mais próxima. Prensou seu corpo no dela e sentiu a onda de arrepios percorrer sua espinha. Esperava tanto tempo por aquilo... Se pudesse dormir, sabia que sonharia todas as noites com aquele momento. Com aquele reencontro.

Hinata sentia como se uma criatura adormecida tivesse acordado em seu peito, tamanha era sua alegria. Amava-o tanto, mas tanto, que seria capaz de se mudar para a vila da areia só para ter o gosto de vê-lo todos os dias.

Diminuíram o ritmo até que finalizaram com breves selinhos. Quando a Hyuuga abriu os olhos, sorriu timidamente para o homem a sua frente. Este sorriu de lado, já que não praticava esse ato há muito tempo.

-Senti tanto a sua falta, Gaa-kun... – ela disse, roçando seu nariz no dele e lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

-Também morri de saudades de você... É tão bom saber que você ainda me chama de Gaa-kun.

-Imagino que seja melhor que Kazekage.

-Vindo de você, qualquer coisa serve

Ela sorriu e o abraçou tão forte que aprecia querer fundi-los naquele contato. Gaara deu-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça, lembrando-se de que ela teria que ir embora. E sentindo uma pontada no peito por ter que se separar dela de novo.

Ela entendeu o que ele quis dizer e então selou a boca dele com a sua novamente. Dessa vez foi mais calmo, uma despedida. Quando se separaram, Hinata sentiu uma lágrima rolar pela sua face. Ele passou a mão pelo rosto dela, secando a lágrima com o polegar. Ela fechou os olhos e segurou a mão dele.

-Aishiteru, Gaa-kun...

-Aishiterumo, Hina-chan.

Ela saiu do aposento e, antes de fechar a porta, acenou tristemente para o antigo namorado. Este se sentou na cadeira novamente, perdido nas lembranças da época que estavam juntos...

_GaaHina/GaaHina/GaaHina_

Um mês se passou desde o reencontro da Hyuuga com o Sabaku. Gaara estava, mais uma vez, entediado largado na sua cadeira, admirando a paisagem. Mais uma vez alguém bateu na porta.

-Entre.

-Com licença, mas será que eu poderia falar com o Kazekage?

Conhecia aquela voz. De novo. Se levantou rapidamente e viu uma morena com malas em seu escritório.

-Hinata...?

-Resolvi me mudar pra cá... Claro, se o Kazekage me der permissão!

Gaara sorriu e caminhou até ela. A abraçou e a suspendeu do chão, beijando-a logo em seguida.

-Pra você, eu dou a permissão que você quiser!

-Te amo tanto, Gaa-kun!

-Aishiteru, Hina-chan!

Abraçaram-se de novo. Beijaram-se novamente.

Agora sim. Aquela era a vida que sempre sonhara como Kazekage. Não havia mais porque colocar defeito...

- - - - -

HOMENAGEM À MINHA NIICHAAN YUKAA!!

TE AMOOW YUUUKIEE!!

--

Nhaii, GaaHinaa -

Gaara: Eu sempre fico emotivo nessas fics com a Hinata...

Hinata: Você não gosta, Gaa-kun? Hinata olha pra baixo e começa a bater os dedinhos

Gaara: Nãao, não é isso, Hinataa!! É só que... bem... eu não sou assim...

Autora: º Ja ne, pessoas!

Aaah, comenteem! Onegaai!


End file.
